Just Maybe
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Shane Gray was single and a businessman. Mitchie Torres was single and pregnant. What happens when these two meet? Smitchie/Naitlyn
1. Meeting Mitchie

**a/n: okay, since 'Love On The Volleyball Court' is nearly finished, I had this story nagging me. So, here ya go.**

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING MITCHIE

Twenty seven year old Shane Gray bounced his leg up and down as he inwardly cursed New York traffic. He also was glad he had at least been able to get a cab.

Shane Gray worked for the biggest music company, Gellar Productions. He handled looking over GP's stars' songs and editing them to make things more likeable. Caitlyn Gellar, who obviously owned the company, was also conveniently engaged to his brother, Nate.

He looked out the window and saw a young man, about the same age as he, with his wife and small child. Shane let out a sigh. He had hoped to have been married with a child or two by now, but he just never had the time to meet the right person.

Then his eyes locked onto a young brunette, waving frantically at the taxi man, who glanced at her, but then looked away.

"Driver, you can pick that young lady up, she won't be a bother to me."

The driver nodded and yelled out the window for her to come over. She smiled and quickly ran over, hopping in next to Shane. "Thank you so much, I don't know how long I was standing there for."

Shane's heart sunk a little when he looked down and noticed the small bump on her abdomen. "Congratulations, you and your husband must be very happy."

The woman looked down. "Oh, uh, there is no husband."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh." Shane smiled lightly and looked out the window.

"No! It isn't like that at all! When my boyfriend found out, he left. I'm not a slut or anything, please don't judge me."

Shane smiled and placed his hand on her arm. "Don't worry, he obviously didn't know what he was leaving behind. I'm Shane." He extended his hand.

She gladly took it, saying, "Mitchie. You look really familiar, are you…Shane Gray from Gellar Productions?"

"That would be me."

"Ah. Caitlyn talks about you all the time."

"Caitlyn? Let's see…you must be the best friend Mitchie that I always hear about. Correct?"

"Absolutely. Nate is your brother, right?"

"Yep. I'm happy for him and Caitlyn. And besides, she can't fire her husband's brother." Shane smiled charmingly, to which Mitchie blushed.

"Using your brother, that's interesting."

"We're here."

Shane and Mitchie looked up, surprised that they had gotten to their destination already. Shane paid for himself and Mitchie and they walked into the building together. As they walked into the insanely large lobby, Shane said, "I'll walk you to Caitlyn's office, I just have to take care of something first."

"Shane, Miss Cyrus is in your office to discuss those songs you fixed." The secretary smiled, as though she felt sorry for him.

Shane groaned, motioning for Mitchie to follow him. "When we get to my office, just sit in the chair near the door and be silent, I don't want that diva to say anything harmful to you."

Mitchie nodded, grateful that he was so caring.

As he opened the door and Mitchie sat down, indeed Miley Cyrus was sitting in front of his desk. "Mr. Gray, I've been waiting for half an hour."

Shane sighed and sat down. "Terribly sorry. Now Sharon said you wanted to discuss the songs I returned to you?"

"Yes. In 'Simple Song', you changed the lyrics to 'I can't tell which way is up, which way is down' You know that I wanted hell instead of down."

"Miss Cyrus, how many times do I have to remind you that you are not Britney Spears or Katy Perry? You have young fans that will listen to this music and they will repeat every word in the song. Just like in 'Talk Is Cheap'. Do you honestly think I want young children running around saying the word pissed because you had it written into one of your songs?"

"Mr. Gray, please, it was there only once."

"It was still there. This is the way things work when you are tied to Disney. This isn't my fault, I'm just doing what is asked of me."

"Well I'm asking you to let me have it my way!"

"I don't take orders from you. Only from those who are superior to me, and you are not one of them."

"You give Demi and Selena all the good songs."

"Actually, Miley, they write their own songs with little help from me. Plus they are much easier to deal with…and they're new. Oh, look, I have to go! I'll see you next Monday!"

Shane quickly shoved Miley out of his office, then came back and groaned. "What is it with celebrities these days?"

Mitchie shrugged. "You have to deal with that all day?"

"Only one or two of them are like that. You should've been around when she was both Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana. She would actually put the wig on and come in here. It drove me crazy."

Mitchie giggled. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel so bright inside…the brightness faded as she looked down and saw her baby bump. Shane would never date her, with a baby on the way. He had this big job and probably didn't have time for a family. "So, are we going to see Caitlyn?"

Shane nodded and opened the office door. In no time, they were in front of a big door with 'Caitlyn Gellar' written across it. Shane knocked and peeked his head in. "Caitlyn?"

"Hi, Shane. I need to speak with you about that duet."

"Not to be rude or anything, but can we do that later, you have a visitor."

Mitchie walked in, smiling lightly. "Hi, Cait."

Caitlyn immediately forgot about the big stack of papers in front of her and ran to Mitchie. "Mitch! Hi!" She pulled back and smiled brightly. "You're showing! Shane, you're dismissed, we need some girl talk."

Shane smiled and shook Mitchie's hand again. "Alright. Nice meeting you, Mitchie."

"Bye, Shane." As he left, Mitchie looked down at the small paper he had placed in her hand.

_Mitchie, _

_Just call if you need anything…or if you just need someone to talk to._

_770-698-5154_

_Shane_

She smiled again. Caitlyn raised her eyebrow. "Why are you staring at the palm of your hand like it's the most fascinating thing in the world?"

Mitchie didn't answer. She was too happy. It seemed that Shane liked her…even if she was pregnant.

Maybe she had finally found the one.

Just maybe.


	2. Mom Might Kill Me

**a/n: Yay!! I seem to have produced another story that you all enjoy!! Woo! Here we go!**

CHAPTER TWO: MOM MIGHT KILL ME

Shane smiled as he made his way back to his office, now devoid of divas and pretty brunettes.

Mitchie.

He knew he was foolish for liking someone pregnant. _Mom might kill me_, he thought, inwardly laughing. But Mitchie seemed very nice and in all honesty, he was worried about her being on her own in her condition.

_What are you thinking? You're already acting like she's your wife and you're the father of the kid she's carrying!_

Shane ignored the thoughts of common sense coming from his brain. He had noticed Mitchie look at him, then down at her slightly protruded stomach, then a look of sadness had crossed her face. "She thinks I don't like her because of the baby," he murmured to himself. He didn't even realize that he was talking to himself. "You know what, I'm going to help her through this pregnancy. Who cares if I haven't even known her for more than two hours? I'm taking a break to go to the book store." He picked up his coat and called to Sharon as he walked out, "Tell Caitlyn I had an errand to run for a friend!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mitchie, you can't fall in love with Shane."

"Why not, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn struggled for words. "Uh…well…he's always busy! He won't have time for a kid!" _Bleep._ "Hold on-Caitlyn Gellar speaking."

"_Miss Gellar, Shane Gray just left. He said he had an errand to run for a friend. He'll be back, though, he didn't say he'd be gone for the rest of the day."_

"Thank you, Sharon." Caitlyn turned her messaging device off. "See? He leaves, then comes back. It's already five at night and he's coming back, when I'd be perfectly fine with him going home to sleep for ten hours."

"Hey, Cait, quick question."

"Yeah?"

"When you marry Nate, will this place be Gray Productions? Or Gellar and Gray? What about Gray and Gellar? Oh, Grellar!"

"Mitchie? Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, dude, why are you reading a pregnancy book?"

Shane rolled his eyes as his younger brother sat down next to him in the café department of the book store. He picked up a book that read, "Marriage for Dummies" and shoved it into Nate's chest.

"Um, thanks? But seriously, why are you reading that?"

"Mitchie."

"Thanks, Shane. That really answered my question."

"No problem."

Silence followed for about five minutes, the only noises being heard were other people's conversations and Shane turning the page of his book. "Oh my God! You are not serious!" Nate suddenly jumped up from his chair and was looking at Shane like he had two heads.

"Shut up, before you get us kicked out."

"Get kicked out, my butt. Caitlyn Gellar is my fiancé, doesn't that count for something?"

"Not if your name is Nate Gray. Now shut up and sit down."

Nate obeyed and looked at Shane. "Bro, are you sure you want to help Mitchie out? I mean, you're going to get attached and then you'll feel like the baby is yours and…it won't be."

"Let me put it this way. If you met Caitlyn no more than three hours ago and she was all alone and pregnant, would you want her to be alone like that?"

"Well, no, but I-"

"I'm not going to let Mitchie go through pregnancy without someone old enough to be a father around. I'm ready. You know I've been wanting to be a dad for five years. This is my chance, Nate. And I feel like…a connection or something with Mitchie."

"You know if Mom finds out, she'll kill you." Nate crossed his leg and folded his hands in his lap, starting to imitate their mother. "Shane Gray, how could you go get yourself a girl like that? Not married, pregnant, and her boyfriend left her. Why couldn't you get someone like Caitlyn? Rich, classy, straight?"

"Dude, you totally nailed that. But I'm twenty seven, she can't tell me what to do or who to date anymore. At this rate, she's lucky if I even get married before forty."

"Whatever you say, man. I gotta meet Caitlyn. See ya."

"Later."

Shane watched his younger brother walk away. He sighed, paid for his book, and left.

As he walked through the lobby, he wasn't really paying attention, so of course he bumped into someone. When he saw that it was Mitchie, he panicked. "Mitchie, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay, do you need to lie down?"

Mitchie laughed. "Shane, I'm fine. Why so worried?"

"Well, I didn't want the baby to get hurt." Shane was well aware that he was blushing.

"I assure you, the baby and I are both fine. Thank you for caring so much, though. Oh, you have the rest of the day off. Caitlyn thinks you work too hard."

"Then why didn't she give me the week off?"

"Don't ask me, ask her."

Shane looked down. "Hey, um, do wanna get something for dinner? I know a great Chinese place."

"Sounds good."

They both smiled and headed outside to hail a taxi. And Shane thought, _Who cares if Mom won't like this. I've never been happier in my life. Never._


	3. Too Kind

CHAPTER THREE: TOO KIND

Mitchie woke up smiling, still thinking about the previous night. Shane had been wonderful and she had really enjoyed herself.

She walked into the small living room and found her mother there, surrounded by three large boxes. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my daughter, who needs to have a serious talk with me."

Mitchie pulled her robe over her body a bit more. "What about?"

"About you not telling me that you are pregnant! Mitchie, why did you hide this from me?"

"Because Don left when I told him and I thought you'd criticize me." She picked up the card on one of the boxes.

_Mitchie,_

_I thought you could use these baby supplies. I bought you a crib, stroller, some clothes, and some toys. _

_Enjoy,_

_Shane_

Noticing her daughter smiling at the card, Connie got up and read it over her shoulder. "Shane? Who is that?"

"A friend. Caitlyn's fiancé's brother, actually. He works for Caitlyn."

"If he is just a friend, then why is he sending you all this baby stuff?"

"Because he cares about the baby."

Connie looked confused. "Is this Don's baby, or this Shane fellow's baby?"

"No, Mom, it's Don's. Shane just has a natural…fatherly instinct."

-------------------------------------------------------

"It's like I have this natural fatherly instinct. It's so weird." Shane was sitting in his office, legs up on his desk, Demi Lovato sitting in front of him.

Demi was like a little sister to him, so he felt like he just had to tell her about Mitchie. Demi nodded. "Shane, you are very protective and you are really sweet with little kids. But…do you think it's really acceptable to date a pregnant woman? You don't even know exactly why her boyfriend left her. Was it because the baby wasn't his? You don't know. There are a lot of conflicts in this situation."

"You should've been a guidance counselor."

"Maybe. But, Shane, I'm only looking out for you. Say you marry her one day. How will you feel, looking at a child with no resemblance to you whatsoever everyday?"

Shane shrugged. "I'd get used to it after a while."

Demi raised her eyebrow as she got up, grabbing her things. "Do whatever you think is right, Shane. I'll support you no matter what you do. I'll see you later, have to meet Joe." She walked out the door.

"Jemi!"

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Shane sighed. Why was it that everyone was against him and Mitchie?

Why?

----------------------------------------------------

Mitchie couldn't remember having so much fun. She was going through all the clothes and toys that Shane had bought for the baby and herself and she was having a good time.

"I'm going to go visit him." Mitchie got up and packed two sandwiches and headed out to her car.

In no time, she was walking up to Shane's office. She knocked and entered. "Shane?"

Shane's eyes lit up as she came into the room. "Mitchie!" They hugged for a second and he pulled back, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

She held up the basket. "Brought you lunch. And I also wanted to thank you for sending me all the baby supplies."

They sat down and began to eat as Shane shrugged. "Don't thank me, I felt like it was something I had to do."

Silence filled the room as they both ate. Mitchie grew uncomfortable, so she tried, "Do you know why Caitlyn left early? She wasn't in her office when I stopped by."

Shane's eyes were fixed on the bologna sandwich. "The only think I know right now is how awesome this food is. When that baby goes to school, every other kid is going to envy their lunch."

Mitchie smiled and before she looked down, something interesting caught her eye. "Uh, Shane, what exactly did you get when you said you had an errand to run yesterday?" Her eyes glittered.

"Uh…"

Mitchie picked up the pregnancy book from his desk and waved it in front of his face. "Was it this, maybe?"

Shane jumped up. "Hey, give it back!"

They started chasing each other and it ended up that Mitchie was backed up against the wall and Shane was dangerously close to her. He whispered in her ear, "Can I have it back now?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Why did you buy it?"

He started leaning forward. "Because I care about you…" Closer, closer, closer, closer…

_Beep! "Shane, Caitlyn would like to talk to you in her office immediately!"_

Mitchie and Shane jumped away from each other. Shane was avoiding eye contact, Mitchie blushing. Shane picked up his briefcase and started backing out of the room. "Um, thanks for the lunch, Mitchie. I'll call you later!" And with that, he was off.

Mitchie sighed and picked up her things, closing his door behind her.

So close, yet so very, very far.


	4. Awkward

**a/n: Okay…so you all liked the last chapter…great! But who has seen Joe's new haircut??? Do you like it? I kinda liked his other hair better…oh well, it isn't my opinion that counts. Anywho, ENJOY!!**

CHAPTER FOUR: AWKWARD

"And I was thinking that that could work, because so many people love them together, even if they are broken up. Nick submitted the song and I asked if he could do it with her, he wasn't thrilled, but he agreed with my views. Are you even listening?!"

Shane looked up at Caitlyn. "Uh, yeah, the duet, Miley and Nick, something like that?"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow. "You are so lucky that you are related to Nate. Why don't you go home early? Actually, Shane, take the week off, you need it."

"Really?"

"Yes, now bye!" Caitlyn shoved Shane out and Shane started walking slowly to his office.

He had been so close. One more second and he would've known what Mitchie tasted like. What could he do to get her alone without interruptions? He shrugged and pulled out his cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie sighed as the phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Um, hi, Mitchie, Shane here."

"Hey, Shane! How was the meeting with Caitlyn?"

"Alright, I guess. She wants Nick and Miley to do a duet together. I was pushing for Joe and Demi."

"Yeah, those two are so wonderful. Their voices go together like peanut butter and jelly. Perfect harmony. Miley and Nick just don't compare."

"Yup. But Caitlyn gave me the week off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you would want to do anything?"

"Well, really, my agenda is to go look for caterers for the wedding, look at decorations, buy gifts, and decorate the baby's room."

"Okay if I join you, then?"

"Alright. You can even help me pick out a dress for the wedding."

"Sounds good. The only thing I'll really be helpful with is painting the baby's room, though."

"That's fine. I'm just glad I won't be alone while doing all those fun tasks."

"Haha, do you want dinner tonight?"

"Not fancy, I'm in the mood for McDonald's."

"Alrighty, then. I'll pick you up in a half hour?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

Mitchie hung up smiling. She ran to her room, put on jeans, a red shirt, boots, and went to straighten her hair. She was soon finished and right on time, the door bell rang. She opened it and found Shane in his suit. "Hey, Shane. A little fancy for McDonald's, don't you think?"

He hugged her. "Admit it, you like it."

"I do. Now let's go, I'm starving!"

Shane laughed and they hopped into his car. The car ride didn't consist of talking, it consisted of Mitchie and Shane singing along to crazy songs. They had a lot of fun.

As Shane ordered the food, Mitchie got a table and started setting up everything they needed. Shane came with the food a few minutes later. "Alright, here we go, a double cheeseburger for you, honey mustard chicken wrap for me, and a large fries for us to share."

Mitchie smiled as she took a few fries. "You should've been a waiter."

"And why is that?"

"You are too energetic to sit behind a desk all day."

"Thank you."

For a few minutes, silence loomed over them. Mitchie slurped the last bit of her soda and waited as Shane did the same.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

They threw the trash away and Shane drove Mitchie back home. In almost no time, they were on her front porch. Mitchie smiled. "Thanks for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but, Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

Shane quickly bent down and pecked her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mitchie blushed and quickly closed the door. _He kissed me…_

Words couldn't describe how happy she was.

Not even thrilled.

**a/n: I hate this chapter. Not what happened, but how I wrote it…I don't think it was my best work…what do you all think???**


	5. These Tasks Are Fun To Me

**a/n: Hey!! Sorry for my lack of updating…Please go check out my one-shot 'I Hate The Homecoming Queen' and thanks for everyone who has already read it…but a few more reviews, please?**

CHAPTER FIVE: THESE TASKS ARE FUN TO ME

"What about this set?" Mitchie held up two plates with a Danish crest.

Shane smiled. "That'll do. Nate will love them."

"Nate?"

"Yeah, he's into the historic stuff."

Mitchie smiled as she put the plates back on the shelf and waved the clerk over. "They are nice, but if it was me getting married…"

"I'd choose this one."

They both pointed to the same plate. As the clerk finally came over, they burst out laughing. The clerk smiled. "So are you picking out for yourselves?"

Mitchie was able to compose herself a lot faster than Shane, so she smiled and said, "Oh no, we chose these for our friends."

The clerk nodded. "Well, I'll be glad to ring that up for you. While you're here, though, would you like to look at our child section?"

Shane didn't even hesitate. "Of course."

As they were being led to the children's department, Mitchie clutched Shane's arm. "Shane, do you know how expensive children brand name plates are?"

Shane shrugged and took her hand. "I want our baby to have the best."

Mitchie pulled them to a stop for a second. "Our baby?"

"Yeah…Mitchie, I've felt something special with you since you first hopped into the same cab as me. And since I've been helping with everything, I kinda feel like…this baby is mine, in a sense. If you don't mind, I'd like to try being this baby's father." Shane looked hopefully into Mitchie's eyes.

"Shane…I…what are you asking exactly?"

"Well…one, will you be my girlfriend? And two, do you trust me to be the father of your child?"

"Yes and yes."

They didn't care if they were standing in an expensive store in front of a clerk, they kissed. And not just a peck on the lips, either.

_I've waited for this for days! He's so gentle, yet so demanding at the same time…_

_This feels so right…I feel like I'm in Heaven._

"Eh hem?"

Mitchie and Shane pulled apart and blushed at the clerk, who was smiling.

"You know, you two are adorable…Now, would you like to look at the children stuff or come back some other time?"

Shane smiled. "We'll pay for what we chose and I think we'll come back tomorrow."

"Good choice."

In almost no time at all, Shane and Mitchie were quietly strolling down Fifth Avenue, holding hands.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

"Are you sure you're ready to be a dad? I think you are, but what about you?"

As he answered, he squeezed her hand. "Well, I honestly don't know if I'm ready, but I'll give it my all."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being pregnant. I would never give up this baby, but I wish that we could have a normal relationship. No worrying about responsibilities…"

Shane chuckled. "Well, my dear, I think everything in the world comes with responsibility. I think responsibility is something that helps a person grow."

"How come everything you say always comes out so…intelligent?"

"Don't know. I get it from my father I guess."

Mitchie squeezed his hand as they passed the corner. "What was he like?"

Shane looked down. "He died when I was twelve. Everyone expected me to be a mess. But I wasn't. I just…don't want this child to be fatherless. I know what that's like and I didn't enjoy it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So, after our many other tasks, why don't we choose some baby names? I'm tired of saying 'the baby'."

"Deal."

As they continued walking, Shane smiled and sent a message to his father through his heart.

_Thanks, Dad. If it wasn't for you, this wonderful woman would probably not be trusting me right now. I miss you…I wish you could still be here to give me advice…I'll see you again someday…at the finish line._

He laughed quietly. He knew that his father was laughing to, in the heavens above. _At the finish line…_

**a/n: alright, brief yourself for a big author's note! **

**I was so excited while writing this chapter, I like how it came out. You guys got a bit of history from Shane and the last part…I can't explain, I was listening to Turn Right so 'finish line' just came out…so make that mean whatever you want…if I don't make it something important in the next chapter. So, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner…I just have a binder full of stories, chapters, one-shots, etc. that I go through to see what I can put out for you guys. I have a bunch of stories that I started and then lost interest with, one-shots that I was too lazy to put on the computer, and chapters for my now published stories that I have to kick myself in the butt to type.**

**And I recently realized that Shane Gray: Proud Father hasn't been updated in awhile! I feel horrible about that, really. The plot is distant to me and I went through my stuff and I don't have another chapter ready for that. So after I'm done with my two current ones maybe I'll get back around to it.**

**And Risk My Life is still canceled. That one might just end where it is because it wasn't that popular to begin with and I have more energy when stories have more reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	6. It Becomes Shawn

**a/n: oops, I haven't updated in awhile! My bad. Okay, this chapter is basically going to have a 360 turn. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX: IT BECOMES SHAWN

"Hmm….how about…Timothy?" Mitchie looked up at Shane from the book of names she was reading.

"Oh gosh no! How about…Shawn?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrows in question. "That sounds nice. But we make Timothy the middle name."

Shane groaned. "Shawn Timothy Torres…fine."

Mitchie smiled, though on the inside her heart deflated a bit. She was hoping by the time her child was born she'd be Mitchie Torres-Gray, not just Mitchie Torres.

"What ya thinking about?"

Mitchie snapped out of her trance and smiled back at Shane. "Just thinking. So, what about a girl name?"

"Let's see…Karla?"

"Nah…"

"Gabrielle?"

"I like it. Oh, and her middle name can be Amelia! Gabrielle Amelia Torres…sounds pretty."

"So what name are we going to use for the time being?"

"Shawn."

Shane smiled, placed the books back on the coffee table, and looked at Mitchie. His heart fluttered with excitement. Mitchie's stomach had protruded a bit and her hair had grown a little longer. "You tired?"

Mitchie shook her head, then yawned. She laughed. "Just a little bit. I think we've had enough for the day." She placed her hand on her middle and smiled.

Shane got up off the couch and grabbed his coat. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, regular time?"

"Yup." Mitchie went up on her tiptoes to quickly kiss Shane. "Tomorrow we can start the baby's room."

Shane smiled. "Can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Mitchie watched from the door and waved as he drove away. She jumped a little as the phone rang out. "Hello?"

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry!"

"Mom? What? Why?"

"I told Don about the baby and he got all aggressive and now he's driving over to your place!"

Mitchie felt her hand go numb. "Mom, what the hell? I have to go." Mitchie hung up the phone. Don would be violent and she did not want to lose her baby. She quickly dialed the number that had become very easy for her to remember.

"Hello, Shane Gray speaking."

"Shane, it's Mitchie."

"Hey, baby, is there something you need me to get for tomorrow?"

"Um, no, actually, I need a big favor."

"What?"

"My mom told Don about the baby and he's on his way over here."

Mitchie heard the brakes in the background. She had told Shane all about Don and Shane had sworn revenge against the man. "Mitchie, I'm coming right back. I'm not leaving you alone with that…with that…thing."

"Thank you, Shane. Hurry, but please don't kill yourself."

"Be safe until I get there."

"I will."

She hung up and realized that her hands were now shaking. She sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until there was a loud knock on the door. Suddenly, she was grateful for having a peephole. She quietly looked through the hole and smiled once she realized it was Shane. Once she opened the door, he opened his arms and she gladly ran into them.

"Mitchie, I was so nervous. From what you've told me about that guy…I just…" He didn't continue, he just hugged her closer.

"What's this? A party?"

Mitchie pulled away from Shane, who protectively wrapped his arm around her.

"Don."

* * *

**a/n: is that a cliffy? Oops, my bad. Lol, hope you guys liked that! Review please!**


	7. Stand By Me

**a/n: IMPORTANT author's note at the end! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: STAND BY ME

"Who is this? Your new boyfriend?" Don sneered at Mitchie, who stood tall next to Shane.

"Don, just leave. We both know that you do not want to take care of this child, so just go."

Shane knew he wasn't a part of the dispute at the moment, so he just stared the broad, tan man in front of him down.

Don snorted. "I'd be more than willing to take care of this kid. But obviously you don't want me to, do you?" He scooted closer to Mitchie. "You thought that you could keep it a secret. Well guess what. This ain't a movie." He spat in Mitchie's face, and she remained still.

"I think she asked you to leave." Shane stepped in front of Mitchie.

"Excuse me?"

"She asked you to leave. Now go, before I call the cops on you."

Don stepped forward to hit Shane, but then put his hand down. "Fine. Don't expect me to send the kid anything. Screw you." He stalked off and drove off in a hurry.

Once he was gone, Shane ushered Mitchie back into the apartment and made her sit down on the couch. "Mitchie, I thought you said he knew." Shane looked her straight in the eyes as he sat down.

Mitchie looked down at her hands as she became uncomfortable under his stare. "I…um…I lied. I didn't know you then and I didn't feel like you needed to know the whole story!"

Shane raised his eyebrows. "But you could have told me after we got to know each other."

"Shane, why is it so important?"

"Because Mitchie! He can come back when I'm not around!" He groaned and looked around. "Where do you keep the suitcases?"

Mitchie looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"I'm packing your clothes. You're coming to live with me." He got up and proceeded into her bedroom, where he found the suitcases in the closet.

Mitchie followed behind him, hands on her hips. "What? You're making me come with you?" she scoffed.

"Yes, I am. And if you care about the child you are carrying, you would agree to come with me." Shane's voice was muffled as he carried handfuls of clothes and shoved them into Mitchie's suitcases. "Look, I am really angry at you right now, but I love you and I love this baby, and I am not going to let you stay here by yourself anymore." His voice was now clear and hard, but his face held a gentle glow as he looked at Mitchie.

He stepped towards her and cupped her cheek and tears began to run down her face. Mitchie sniffled and looked into his eyes. "Why, Shane? Why did you choose me? You could have any other girl and you choose the messed up pregnant one." The tears fell faster down her pale face.

He pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. "Sh…I love you, that's why."

His heart shattered as she whispered brokenly, "You're too good to me, Shane."

Pushing her away and pecking her lips, he continued to pack her things. It took him about a half hour to pack her clothes and antique items, along with some of the baby supplies he had sent, and poor Mitchie had fallen asleep fifteen minutes after he made her sit down. He carried her to his car after he loaded all the bags and he drove quietly to his apartment.

Laying Mitchie down on his bed, he smiled at her innocent appearance. He was still a bit peeved at her for not telling him the truth, but he knew she was very stressed. Shane changed into his shorts and undershirt and went to sleep on his couch, letting his problems fade into black darkness.

* * *

Mitchie woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Then she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She rose out of the bed and walked towards the smell of bacon and eggs. Shane's back was turned to her and she cleared her throat softly.

He turned and gave her a small smile. "Morning." And as soon as he had curtly greeted her, he turned around and continued his task.

Mitchie still stood there, silently, tears threatening to spill over any moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have told you the truth."

Shane only grunted.

"You already have enough stress from work and me…I didn't want to add more for you to worry about." She looked down, letting her bangs stick to her wet face.

Shane let the knife he was holding drop onto the counter and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I think you defeated your purpose. I'm more stressed now than I ever was."

Mitchie closed her eyes underneath her bangs and let the tears fall harder. "I'm sorry."

Shane's heart broke when a sob escaped Mitchie's mouth. He turned around and held her close. "I'm sorry for getting angry. I just want you to tell me the truth from now on, okay?" He kissed her hair as she nodded into his chest.

He sat her down on the loveseat and he rested his chin on her head. "Tell me the story of your life," he said softly.

She sniffled. "Well, I, um, was a mistake. My mom was very young and my dad didn't stay to take care of me. So my whole life, my mom has been more like a sister to me. When I was nine, I had to start working in a flower shop. I worked every single day until I found out I was pregnant. I was poor for a month and I had to keep asking Cait for money. Then I met you and I had a feeling about you. Like you'd help me. And here we are."

He let out a short laugh. "Here we are." He paused for a moment and then closed his eyes, sighing. "I guess I should tell you my story. My dad died when I was really young and Mom was left fending for me and Nate. As soon as I got out of college, I started searching for a job as a record producer and song writer, and I scored the job I have now. Thanks to Caitlyn."

Mitchie nodded. "How exactly did Cait and Nate meet? She never did tell me the whole story."

"Well, we were at a formal party and I took Nate along. Nate, being the klutz he is, ran into Caitlyn and spilled food all over her. She got angry and was about to yell at him, but then she looked up at him and her mouth dropped open."

Both Mitchie and Shane laughed lightly. Shane kissed Mitchie's forehead as he got up. "Hungry? Breakfast should be ready."

Mitchie nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She ate slowly and kept a close eye on Shane. He still seemed distracted for some odd reason.

Shane felt Mitchie's eyes on him. He must look a mess. Everything would get better soon. At least that's what he kept promising himself.

Everything had to get better.

For him.

For Mitchie.

For their relationship.

* * *

**a/n: ALRIGHT! I'm back! Thank you for continuing to review and a special thanks to jemi-junkie who encouraged me to not stop writing this. And thanks to my Love On The Volleyball Court readers who have moved to this story.**

**So, as I re-read this fic, I realized I made a mistake. Mitchie told Shane that her ex knew she was pregnant, but last chapter, I wrote that her mother had just told him. So I fixed that problem best I could. I put some references to the lyrics of Rose Garden by Nick Jonas and the Administration that will come into play later.**

**Please go check the trailer for my story coming out after I finish this one. The link is on my profile. I'm am so incredibly excited to make that one, so please go watch the trailer and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for your patience, guys! Review please!**


	8. Hurry Up And Save Me

**a/n: Hey! So I decided to start writing this story again, thanks for your patience! Also, I have uploaded a bunch of one shots since I last wrote this story, so please go check those out. Enjoy! (!) I have also changed this story to Shane's POV!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: HURRY UP AND SAVE ME

The next day, Shane ran into Caitlyn's office, immediately apologizing for receiving her call to see him late.

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Hm, care to tell me why you were late?"

Shane looked down, knowing that this conversation would eventually turn into friends talking, not boss and employee. "I was helping Mitchie move into my place…"

"Shane, Nate told me you were getting serious, but really?"

"I am, but she didn't move in because I'm serious, she moved in because her ex came to her house and was threatening her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Mitchie is completely capable of taking care of herself, you know."

"Have you forgotten that she is with child?" I sat down and crossed my arms.

"Which isn't yours," Caitlyn retorted, rolling her eyes. "Really, Shane, this kid is not yours, it won't ever be yours, so why do you spend so much time caring about Mitchie when we all know that the only reason you got involved with her is because you want to be a father?"

I stood up, slamming my hands on her desk, screaming, "Maybe because I actually love her! Who the hell do you think you are telling me that I don't care about her? I do care about her, Caitlyn. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that! What Nate sees in you, I'm not sure, because in my opinion, you are one bitch!"

Her eyes flared. "Well, who are you to label your brother's fiancé? That is the problem with you, Shane, you always contradict yourself. Why don't you go find someone else to be your employer, because you're FIRED!"

"Oh, yeah, that's going to help us all! Miley is your biggest client and she refuses to see anyone but me! And Mitchie relies on me now! So by firing me, you're really only hurting Mitchie, you're supposed "best friend". I'm not even sure I believe that since you seem to criticize her being with me! What are you going to do next? Make her choose between the both of us?"

"Maybe, I will, GRAY! I sure hope she is smart enough to tell who will actually take care of her here!"

"HEY!"

Both our heads snapped towards the door, where Nate was standing tall, looking shocked.

"What the hell is going on here?" He gave Caitlyn a side hug and glared at me. Of course.

I picked up my jacket and briefcase. "Have fun spending the rest of your life with this bitch, Nate." And with that, I walked out, heading straight to the elevator.

In the elevator, my heart pounded. I could already tell that something else was going to happen. My cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Shane Gray?"

I pulled the phone for a minute, confused by the old woman's voice, pulled it back and stated that I was, indeed, Shane Gray.

"Mitchie Torres was taken to the hospital half an hour ago, she told us to contact you."

My hands went cold and as the elevator doors opened, I ran to my car. "Tell her I will be there as soon as possible!" I hung up and sped towards the hospital.

…

"Name?"

"Shane Gray."

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Oh my gosh, I love your work!"

"Yeah, that's great, but I really want to see my girlfriend. Mitchie Torres?"

She frowned upon the word 'girlfriend' and frowned even more when she read the report.

"Mitchie Torres…she was admitted into the ER an hour ago, she is fine, but the doctor said that she has been put through too much stress during her pregnancy. Room 119."

I thought about it for a minute then uttered a thank you and headed towards the one hundreds. My hand shook as I reached Mitchie's room and opened the door. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hi, Shane!"

My eyes widened in confusion at her happiness. "Mitchie. How are you?"

"I'm great!" She smiled even wider, if possible.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. "Care to tell me why you are so happy after I thought you were seriously hurt?"

"I'm fine, Shane, nothing rest can't help."

"And is that why you're happy?"

I love Mitchie, really, but after my confrontation with Caitlyn, I wasn't in the mood for fun and games.

"Well…I'm not sure if you'll be happy about it but…"

The feeling that something bad was about to happen entered my chest again.

"I'm having twins!"

Oh shit.

I was just fired and was already stressing over how to support my new found family. One baby was enough to worry about, but two? I could never do it, the only way to be able to support two babies was to beg Caitlyn for my job back, which I was not about to do. "That's…great."

"Then why am I not getting that feeling that you're happy?"

I sighed and brushed her bangs off her face. "Caitlyn fired me today."

"Why?" She honestly looked shocked and I rubbed her hand, making sure she didn't get over excited.

"She started telling me I'm just using you and I overreacted. So she fired me. And I just don't know what to do, how will I be able to support you and the kids?"

She kissed my cheek. "I'll talk to her, besides Nate, I'm pretty much the only one who can talk sense into her. Okay?"

"Alright. But, Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to quit scaring me."

She just smiled and hugged me.

I understood. As humans, we're always scared, it's a part of our nature.

But when you're scared, you must protect the ones you love.

I have Mitchie.

And Mitchie will always have me.

…

**a/n: WOOHOO! Welcome back Just Maybe! Make this party even better by leaving a review! Xoxo guys!**


	9. Forgive And Forget

**a/n: IMPORTANT! I am not very happy with myself because I suddenly changed the POV around, and I realized that in the last chapter, I started writing in third person then switched to Shane, which in my world, is NOT acceptable. So I promise from now on that Just Maybe is in third person POV. **

**And thank you sooooo much for the reviews. 68 to 81? That is AMAZING! I love you guys so much, you make writing so much better. Your reviews just put a smile on my face. **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER NINE: FORGIVE AND FORGET

"Shane?" Mitchie started walking up the stairs towards his office, where Shane had been moaning and groaning for the past few hours.

She opened the door and found him sitting in his chair looking hopeless. "Shane, stop acting like a baby."

"But what else am I supposed to do? I lost my dream job because I have a bad temper," he pouted.

"Look, I called Caitlyn, and she is going to talk to the both of us tomorrow morning. Alright?"

Shane looked up from the floor and smiled softly at Mitchie. He noticed her gentle glow of happiness, knowing that she was still excited about the twins.

In a second, he was out of his chair, kissing her tenderly, gently caressing the place where their children were growing. He knew that those children weren't genetically his, but they would be raised as his own, and he would love them just as he loved Mitchie, the person who made it impossible to be in pain.

While kissing her, Shane was immersed in his thoughts, and Mitchie in her own. She wondered why on earth God gave her such a blessing. Before she met Shane, she was sure that there was no such thing as love out there, because of the apparent lack of love between herself and Don. But then she met Shane, and she knew he was special. She could never stop thinking about him, and around him, the only thing that mattered was that he actually cared about her. No one in her life, not even Caitlyn, had seemed to care about her so much, as Shane did.

She loved him, and he loved her. That was all that seemed to matter.

As they pulled away, she uttered, "Make love to me."

So he did.

* * *

The next morning, Shane and Mitchie sat patiently in Caitlyn's office, waiting for her to finish her meeting.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Shane squeezing Mitchie's hand every so often.

Not a word needed to be said. After the moment shared the night before, it seemed every barrier had been broken, and they knew what the other was feeling.

Mitchie could feel Shane's nervousness and anxiety, while Shane could feel Mitchie's calmness and fatigue.

The door opened and shut, breaking their silence. Caitlyn walked in, and sat in her chair. "Start talking, Gray."

Shane looked at Mitchie, who nodded, encouraging him.

"Look, Caitlyn, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just think that you shouldn't have judged us."

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I did judge you, and I apologize. I shouldn't have fired you, especially when you are caring for my best friend and her child. You can have your job back, starting Monday. Have a nice weekend."

Shane thanked her, surprised at how easy it was, and took Mitchie's hand, walking out of the office.

As they walked to the car, hand in hand, Mitchie smiled. "Didn't expect it to be that easy?"

Shane smiled at her. "No, not really. Did you?"

"I expected it. Caitlyn can be a softy. You just have to reach that layer."

After getting into the car, Shane looked at Mitchie. "So, what does my queen want for breakfast?"

"Ihop?"

"International House Of Pancakes, here we come!"

* * *

A few hours later, Shane and Mitchie were stretched out on the couch.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to change the girl name."

"Okay, to what?"

"Shailene Addison."

"You know what, I like that much better. Shawn and Shailene."

Mitchie once again felt a pang in her chest. She was beginning to wonder if Shane was ever going to propose.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Hm?"

"My family is having a big dinner this weekend and I want you to come."

"Um, okay." Well that was a step forward. At least he wanted her to meet his family.

"Don't worry, they won't bite. My mother might ask some questions, but don't worry, I know how to shut her down." He laughed, kissing the top of Mitchie's head. He was actually quite nervous. If his mother liked Mitchie, he was going to propose at the dinner. If not, then he would have to wait a few days to get on her good side.

Mitchie nodded, her eyes starting to get tired. She buried her head into Shane's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After noticing that Mitchie was no longer awake, Shane carried her to the bed, placed her down carefully, then walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nate?"

"Hey, Shane. Caitlyn called, apparently we're all cool again. What up?"

"Are you going to that big family thing this weekend?"

"Well, I was going to pass, but do you want me there?"

"Yeah, and bring Caitlyn."

"May I ask why?"

Shane looked around, making sure Mitchie wasn't up. "Yeah. I'm going to introduce Mitchie to everybody and then I'm going to pop the question."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. It all depends on Mom, though."

"See this is a situation where we would need Dad around."

"He would have liked Mitch, I know it."

"He would have. Well good luck, bro. See you then."

"Alright, man. See ya."

Shane hung up the phone and sighed. Looking at the picture of him and his father, he said, "You gonna help me, Dad?"

Just maybe he would.

* * *

**a/n: Alright! What do you guys think of the new girl name? I changed it because of the twin thing. And Shane is proposing! Good or bad? Tell me your thoughts in a review please!**


	10. Marry Me

**a/n: IMPORTANT! I want to thank everyone who nominated me for the Indie CR Awards! Please go vote for my nominated stories (Love On The Volleyball Court and Unexpected)! The voting link is on my profile and you can follow the awards on twitter (IndieCRAwards). Also, follow me on twitter (xoTinsie) so I can get to know you better! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TEN: MARRY ME

Shane grunted as he threw yet another failed song into the trash bin. Mitchie was out with her aunt, shopping, and Shane was at home, trying to write a song to sing to Mitchie before popping the question.

It was beginning to frustrate him, how he couldn't write a meaningful, non-cheesy anthem. Maybe it was his nervousness that was blinding his creative side. He tossed his pen aside and got up, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nate? I need some help."

* * *

"What about this one?" Mitchie came out of the dressing room, testing the tenth dress she had picked out.

Her aunt sighed and crossed her legs. "Honey, you've looked gorgeous in every single dress you've tried on. Why so fussy?"

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror, unsatisfied, and sat down. "Aunt Lisa, I just want to impress his mother, his family. I'm sure they already will have a grudge on me because of my situation."

"Mitch, Shane loves you and cares about you. He loves these babies too. Isn't that all that really matters?"

Mitchie looked up angrily. "No! I shouldn't be making him do this! Sure he loves me, but these aren't his children. It has to break him up inside sometimes, knowing that these kids will never, truly be his."

Lisa shushed her niece and pulled her close. "Babe, don't let your hormones talk for you. What does your heart say?"

Mitchie smiled lightly. "My heart tells me that I've found someone who will truly care for me and my children." She stood up and reexamined the red dress she wore. Smiling, she admitted, "I think I like this one. Red is his favorite color."

* * *

"Nate, stop giving me crap! I need a decent song, okay? I don't need flipping Mozart, I need something decent." Shane ran his fingers through his hair, freaking out.

Nate looked at Jason, who looked ready to fall on the floor laughing.

"Alright man, we at least need an idea."

Jason picked up a notepad and looked intently at Shane. "What's her back-story?"

"Um, she was an unplanned child, her parents weren't married, her dad left. Her mom was really young."

Jason scribbled something down on the paper and showed it to Nate, who fixed something and picked up his guitar.

"I think we have a good start."

* * *

Caitlyn shoved a glass of water into Mitchie's face. "Drink, you look dehydrated."

Mitchie frowned. "I'm just tired. That shopping trip was…long."

"Yeah, well, if I were six months pregnant, the last thing I would be doing is trying on a gazillion dresses in a hot, crowded store."

Sipping the ice-cold water, Mitchie stared intently at her best friend. "What are you really thinking?"

Caitlyn sipped her coffee, shrugging. Honestly, she knew all about the proposal plan, and she really thought it was quite cheesy. "Stuff. It feels like me and Nate are never going to get married. Whenever we get close to setting a date, something comes up."

"I know the feeling."

"You really want him to propose soon, don't you?"

"Yes. I love him, I really do, but sometimes I wonder…I wonder if he gets second thoughts. Aunt Lisa gave me a pep talk, but she doesn't know half of what is going on. I just feel like a stone around his neck sometimes."

Caitlyn set her coffee down. "Honey, that is the last thing you should be saying. In all honesty, even though I freaked out earlier this week, Shane seems much happier with you around. He seems like he has more to live for. And he has someone to come home to. He hasn't had that in a long time."

"You're right. I love him and I will wait for him until he is ready."

* * *

"We're done." Nate smiled and high-fived his two brothers.

Shane laughed. "Thanks, guys. And thanks, Jase, for flying all the way out here."

Jason patted his younger brother's back and beamed. "Anything to see the love of your life."

"Now all that is left is the proposal."

* * *

"Mitchie? You almost ready?" Shane nervously checked his pockets, making sure he had everything he needed.

Mitchie slowly walked down the stairs, smiling widely at Shane. "Ready."

Shane smiled upon seeing how beautiful she looked in the flowing red gown. "You look…absolutely gorgeous."

"You look quite dashing yourself."

They each laughed nervously and headed out to the car.

Once they reached their destination, the first person to come running out was Shane's mother, who hugged and kissed Shane for a good five minutes until she noticed Mitchie.

Her smiled wavered. "Oh, hi, you are?"

Mitchie smiled uncomfortably, already sensing that she wasn't welcome.

Shane noticed this and took her hand. "Mom, this is Mitchie, my girlfriend."

Mitchie was shocked by Mrs. Gray's instant kindness after the word girlfriend left Shane's mouth.

"Darling, it is so good to meet you! You look stunning! Come, come, you must meet all the aunts and cousins!"

Mitchie looked back at Shane as she was dragged away, and Shane blew her a kiss, letting her know she was fine.

He headed towards the stage, where Nate and Jason were finishing setting everything up. Caitlyn sauntered towards them.

"I just want to say, Shane, that I think you are cheesy. But, lucky for you, Mitchie likes cheesy stuff. Good luck." She smiled a true smile, taking Nate's hand.

"Thanks. Now shoo!"

He tapped the microphone several times, getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone. We have a song to play tonight and I would like to dedicate it to my beautiful Mitchie."

"_She was brought into this world_

_Out of a beautiful mistake_

_When her mom was just a girl_

_And her daddy didn't stay_

_She was working at age 9_

_At the flower shop in town_

_Working hard just to survive_

_Cause life was throwing her around_

_In the rose garden_

_Where the rain is falling_

_And the thorns are sharpened_

_Rose garden, yeah_

_Rose gardenShe was young but not naïve_

_Always wise beyond her years_

_Hoping that no one would see_

_Every time she dried her tears_

_In the rose garden_

_Where the rain is falling_

_And the thorns are sharpened_

_Rose gardenDon't let those petals fall_

_Don't let them fall on you_

_Don't let those petals fall_

_Don't let them fall on you…"_

"Mitchie, baby, if you could come on up here please?"

Mitchie, who was trying not to cry, slowly made her way up to the stage.

Shane took her hand and got down on one knee. "Mitchie, I love you. I knew you were special ever since I first met you in that cab. Fate wanted us together and here we are. I love you for you and I am willing to go through anything with you. Will you please marry me?"

Mitchie was full on crying now, and she ignored the pain in her back as she knelt down in front of Shane. "Yes! Oh God, yes!" She hugged Shane, the both of them crying happy tears, glad that this moment had finally come.

And somewhere in the distance, Shane could almost hear his dad laughing.

**a/n: Some people might wonder why I keep mentioning Shane's dad, well, since I am a Ghost Whisperer fan, I like to pretend that Mr. Gray is an earthbound spirit waiting for his son to tie the knot. Haha. So what did you think of the proposal? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review!**


	11. Walking On Despair

**a/n: So everyone enjoyed the proposal, I'm glad. Haha. So we'll see how this goes. I got a review that got me thinking, and hopefully the reviewer will know who she is.**

**And please continue voting for me in the Indie CR Awards, you can get the voting link on my profile. Thanks!**

**I also would like to dedicate this chapter to TheSunday, who made my reviews fly through the roof on chapter nine, and while writing chapter ten at one in the morning, it completely slipped my mind that I wanted to dedicate the chapter to her. But better late than never, right? This one is for you, girl!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: WALKING ON DESPAIR

Shane entered his office with a wide grin spread across his face. Quite frankly, he and his fiancé had been grinning like idiots all week.

Everywhere they went, they smiled out of true happiness. At work, Shane got many congratulations, as news travels fast when Caitlyn is in charge.

When Mitchie went to the store, almost everyone noticed the sparkling ring on her finger accompanied by her smile and instantly gave her a thumbs up.

Both Shane and Mitchie felt like they were walking on sunshine. The engagement seemed to good to be true, a dream.

Shane logged onto his email and his smile wavered a bit, reading a new message from Mitchie:

_Shane,_

_I just came back from the doctor. Please call me._

_Mitch_

He reread the email, deciding that it couldn't be good news, and immediately dialed home.

"Hello?"

His throat tightened as he heard Mitchie's raspy voice. "Baby, it's me. I got your email, is everything alright?"

The words that were transferred through the receiver would forever change his life. They would send his world crashing down and make him question the very person that he loved.

"I lost the babies."

He sat in silence, his eyes glossing over. It wasn't possible. She was healthy, he made sure of that.

"What?"

"Shane, I don't want to talk about this on the phone."

"I'm coming home." He hung up, grabbed his things, and walked slowly out the door.

He sure as hell made sure to drive slow on his way home.

* * *

Mitchie was curled up on the couch with tears streaming down her face as Shane came in. Her heart sunk as he sat across from her, no emotion on his face, not even saying hello.

"Let's talk."

She sniffled and sat up a bit. "She said there isn't an explanation why. It just…happened."

"Things like that don't just fucking happen, Mitchie."

Mitchie flinched at the hardness of his voice. "She did some tests, the results will be back in about a week."

"Whatever."

Fresh tears ran down her already tearstained face. "Shane, you have to talk to me. I know you're upset, so am I!"

"Really? Because you seem pretty calm!"

"You think I'm not upset? I carried them, Shane! They were my babies, my creations! They were a living, breathing part of me, damn it!"

They just stared at each other for several minutes. Mitchie sighed.

"Please just talk to me."

"This changes everything." He didn't mean it. Yet he said it.

Mitchie glared at him. "It changes the way you feel about me? What, were you just with me for the babies, to be a father?" Getting silence as her answer, she let a sob out. "It's true, isn't it? You loved them more than me! You were just being nice to me so you could have my kids! Well you know what, Shane? You just lost your chance to ever have kids with me."

Shane just sat there as she grabbed some things from her room and walked out the front door.

And for the first time in his life, he felt empty.

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" Caitlyn started screaming and throwing pillows all over the place, Mitchie watched with a sad smile on her face, a container of ice cream in her lap.

"Everything happens for a reason. I guess God figured me losing my babies was the only way to realize I was being used. Maybe this is a second chance at life for me. You think?"

"Yeah, yeah. All I know is he is fired in the morning."

"Caitlyn, don't do that."

"What? You want him to have a good job while you sit here with tears pouring out?"

Mitchie pointed to her face. "Not crying anymore. I just feel depressed."

"Thus, the ice cream." Caitlyn sat down in front of her best friend, patting her knee. "I'm so sorry, Mitch. Everything was going so well."

"You know what's stupid? I feel scared. Shane always made me feel safe, secure, and now I feel so…helpless." She laughed shortly. "It's so stupid."

"It's okay to feel that way."

"I just…wonder what he's doing right now?"

* * *

"You are such a dick! I mean, did you really think letting her leave was the best thing to do? Letting her think you don't actually love her? How stupid are you?"

Nate looked at his brother, who had just sat there silently the whole time, listening to him rant. "Yo, you going to answer me?"

"I miss her."

Nate was taken aback by his brother's raspy voice. He looked him over. It had been just a day, but he already looked a mess. Worst of all, he looked completely vulnerable. "Have you been crying?"

Shane got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You know what, Nate? If I'm such a bad guy, why don't you just leave me here to die of guilt. I thought you, my brother of all people, would at least hear me out. Sometimes I wish it was just me and Jason."

"Quit saying things you don't mean."

"Sorry."

"Do you love her?"

Shane looked past Nate, at a picture of Mitchie by the fireplace. "Of course I do. I love her more than I probably should. She's beautiful, funny, smart, kind, forgiving…But I doubt she'll ever forgive me. I'm just a stupid bastard who manages to screw everything up."

"If she loves you just as much as you love her, then she'll forgive you. Just give her time."

"I'll give her all the time she needs. Days or years, I'll wait."

* * *

**a/n: oh boy…no one was expecting that, huh? Please review while I enter my fort, because I'm pretty sure ya'll are going to be mad at me. Haha. REVIEW!**


	12. I Hate My Life

**a/n: Okay, so half of you liked the fact that Shay and Shailene are gone, the other half hate me. Haha. So I am not exactly sure how I am going into this, but we'll see.**

**This chapter is dedicated to joannacamilley and jemi-junkie, who are good friends and awesome reviewers. Love you both!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWELVE: I HATE MY LIFE

It had been three weeks since Shane and Mitchie had split. Mitchie sat on Caitlyn's couch, since she was living there for now, crying and nervously playing with the ring that still sat on her finger.

Her doctor had called her back with the test results two weeks before, and she was terrified of telling Shane.

Shane. She smiled shortly, then went back to frowning. Knowing him, he'd probably put all the fault on her, making her feel horrible still.

She didn't know why her heart hurt more: The fact that she had lost her two first children, or the fact that Shane wasn't here supporting her, holding her, wiping away her tears.

Was he dating? Was he flirting with other women? He certainly had every right to, since she had basically dumped him for good.

She took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

* * *

Shane stood in the middle of the yellow-painted baby room, hands in his pockets, his eyes getting moist. This room was supposed to hold so many good memories. But now it was just a burden to look at.

He looked around once more and started to leave, but something caught his eye. On top of the light switch, Mitchie had painted "MT + SG" and below she had painted "STG + STG".

He wondered if she had painted it before or after he popped the question, and his heart panged as he touched it, sensing the love and care she had painted it with.

Shane jumped as his cell phone rang out and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Shane?"

His heart stopped for a split second. "Mitchie?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"Mitchie, I really need you to hear me out when I say this-"

"I have something to say and I suggest you let me talk first."

Her angry tone startled him. "Of course, go ahead."

"I got the test results two weeks ago. There is a perfect explanation. When we slept together, we caused a complication. Normally, nothing would have happened, but since I was carrying twins, the risk of miscarriage was higher. It was both of our faults, Shane."

He had to sit down. Mitchie's kids, the kids both he and she adored, were gone because of his selfishness? It was so obvious, he should have known. "Mitchie, I am so sorry. I-Please, I just need to talk to you in person."

"No need to take sudden responsibility, Shane. You made it pretty obvious that you hated me. No need to change that."

Anger boiled up inside of him. "I could never hate you, Mitchie! And don't dare repeat what you said about me only loving the kids. Who the hell did I fall in love with first? You, Mitchie. Not your stomach. I have been nothing but a mess ever since you've left. Because I feel worried sick about you. Worried that you're safe, worried that you are healthy, worried that you aren't with some guy that is hurting you. If I just loved the kids, why would I still be sitting here, drowned in worry?"

* * *

Mitchie stared at the receiver in shock. "I'm sorry, Shane. I just…need some time. Bye." She quickly hung up.

She had been wrong. He truly did love her. Shane made sure that she knew that, and now she did.

But she didn't deserve him.

She had to push him away.

* * *

The next morning, Shane sat in front of a very grumpy set of Jonas Brothers.

Nick looked at him in expectation. "So? Any new songs?"

"Yeah, Nate and Jason wrote one, but it's personal. I wrote one, but I don't think you'd like it."

Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Shane, man, it doesn't matter if we like it, we just need songs for the album pronto."

She sighed, still feeling glum about the way Mitchie had ended their phone call. He looked at Kevin, who had been silent the whole time, and frowned as he noticed that he was texting his wife.

A kid seven years younger than him had a more steady love life. Figures.

He pulled out the composition and handed it to Nick, who looked it over carefully.

"This is good, Shane. We'll take it home, practice, then we'll come back tomorrow, and maybe by then you'll have some new material." He smiled and got up, his brothers following close.

After the door shut, Shane slammed his forehead against the desk. Why had he been chosen for such turmoil?

Hate he not been clear when telling Mitchie he loved her? Or was she just already over him?

He groaned and threw his pen across the room, thinking only one thing:

I hate my life.

* * *

**a/n: There you go! An explanation for the miscarriage AND a special appearance by Jonas! Haha, review please!**


	13. Pushing Me Away

**a/n: Hola! So I am loving the reviews! 126 to 141? You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter brings back a character you've met before, so prepare yourselves! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PUSHING ME AWAY

Mitchie sighed as the new hit Jonas Brothers song, written and produced by Shane Gray, blasted through the radio yet again.

"_Pushing me away, every last word,_

_Every single thing you say…"_

She quietly sang along, not even realizing that she was doing so. Picking up her brush, she lightly whisked on her make up, stopping before applying her eyeliner, noticing how dull her eyes seemed. She just shook the thought off, and smiled at herself in the mirror, turning the radio off with confidence.

Caitlyn was holding an office party, and of course had invited her best friend. It was indeed a formal event, and it was implied that everyone needed a date. So of course Mitchie got herself a date, and she was feeling as gorgeous as ever.

Over the past month, Mitchie had gotten a small apartment, moved out of Caitlyn and Nate's house, deeming it weird living with a newly married couple (Nate and Caitlyn had just decided to elope).

She had gotten a job at a salon, had a good paying salary, and was genuinely happy.

But Caitlyn and Nate could see right through it. Mitchie had changed for the worse. She had turned into a slut, per say, wearing short skirts, revealing tops, and a three-sixty of the minimal makeup she used to wear.

So they invited her to the party, hoping that if she saw a few familiar people, or one certain man, she would get back to her old self.

Mitchie of course, saw no change in herself whatsoever, and smiled as her date entered the room, grabbing her hand roughly.

"Ready to go, babe?"

She smiled, an unusual smile, her lips pouting in a smirk, and stood. "Of course."

* * *

Shane could already hear the thumping of the music in the lobby as he closed up his office. He really wasn't interested in this whole party, but he was getting paid to be there for some reason, so he figured he could hang around for at least an hour.

As he entered the room, he noticed that all of the interns were drunk already, while everyone else was just buzzed. Making a promise to himself to steer clear of the drinks, he headed over to his brother and new sister-in-law.

"Hey guys." Shane found it quite irritating that he had to shout in order to be heard.

Caitlyn smiled at him, realizing his thoughts. "Bored, Shane?"

Nate laughed, looking around for Mitchie and her date. "All alone, Shaney? I thought we told you this was a date event."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You did. But you didn't say I had to bring someone."

Nate elbowed Caitlyn, who looked at the entrance, her smirk growing into a smile. "Oh, look who decided to come."

Shane raised his eyebrows and looked towards where Nate and Caitlyn were staring. His eyes widened and his fingertips became numb.

Mitchie was there, looking very unlike herself. But the thing that bothered him most was the accessory on her arm.

He looked back at Caitlyn, whose eyes sparkled as she noticed the panic written on his face.

"Care to tell me why the hell Mitchie is with Don?"

He would still be upset if she was with someone else, but Don was not acceptable. Not after he hurt her so terribly.

Nate frowned, knowing his brother was about to either explode or pass out. "Dude, chill. We don't know. Just try and go talk to her."

Shane nodded and slowly walked towards the woman he still loved, picking up his pace as Don went to the drink station.

"Hey."

The makeup clad Mitchie turned around, giving him a small smile. "Shane. Pleasure to see you again."

His heart sunk as he realized that something wasn't there anymore. "You look…nice." No she didn't. She looked horrible compared to the pictures of her on his desk. She looked…fake.

"Thanks."

"So, um, how have you been?"

"I've been great!"

"Great." Shane looked down, his head pounding in frustration.

"Here you go, babe."

Shane's right hand curled into a fist as Don came back over, shoving a cup into Mitchie's hand. He uttered a goodbye and walked out the front with only one image in his head: The look Mitchie gave Don as he walked over.

The look that he would most likely never receive again.

* * *

Mitchie frowned as Shane quickly left. She saw the disappointment in his eyes, the sadness in his smile. Was he truly as unhappy as she was?

As Don scooped her up into his arms and swayed her back and forth in a drunk manner, she suddenly remembered the feeling of Shane's arms around her, gently twirling her around the night he proposed.

She remembered the day they painted the baby room, how he kept "accidentally" getting the yellow paint all over her.

She remembered the time they just rested next to each other on the bed, whispering sweet nothings every so often.

And then she remembered Shane protecting her from Don. The memory made her stiffen in Don's arms. She was dancing with the very person Shane vowed to always protect her from.

She was betraying him.

"I can't do this, Don, I'm sorry!" She pulled herself from his grasp, and ran out the front door searching frantically for the one true person she loved with all her heart.

"Shane? Shane, please come back!" Sobs raked through her whole body, and she wiped away her tears, only to have more roll down her face. "I love you! I love you more than anyone and I'm sorry for pushing you away and letting you go! I want you back, Shane Gray!" She slid to the ground, curling up, shivering from the cold. "I love you."

* * *

Shane didn't bother to wipe his tears away as he heard her cries. He turned the corner and rolled down the window of his car.

"Excuse me, miss, but it seems like you need a ride?"

Mitchie looked up, her makeup completely ruined, her eyes widened in shock. "Shane?"

He reached over and opened the passenger door for her. "I'll give you a ride if you promise to stay with me tonight. Deal or no deal?"

Mitchie slowly got up and slid into the car seat. "Deal," she whispered.

And they drove off in a comfortable silence, only unaware of one thing.

Don was watching them angrily from a distance.

* * *

**a/n: Ah, so our good friend Don has returned. Haha. So Smitchie are on good terms again, but not together again just yet. Review and give me your thoughts!**


	14. Therapy

**a/n: Ah, how happy am I? 12 reviews, you guys rock! Some of you liked the new chapter, but didn't like the new Mitchie. I didn't mean to imply that Mitchie became a prostitute, because she is NOT. Haha. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THERAPY

"Want something to drink?" Shane stood awkwardly by the fridge, while Mitchie sat uncomfortably on the counter.

"Um…no, thanks."

Shane pulled out one of the more elevated chairs so he could be face to face with Mitchie. "We have to talk at some point, so we might as well do it now."

Mitchie pursed her lips. She was embarrassed by her outburst, and had suddenly become embarrassed by her choice of clothing as she felt Shane's eyes keep straying away from her face and focusing on other places.

"Sure. You go first."

Shane closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and took Mitchie's hand, caressing it softly. "I never meant to hurt you. Don't ever think that I don't love you, because I do, with all my heart. And my heart is telling me that we are made for each other, Mitchie. All I've thought about all this time is how empty I am without you. You are my other half, you complete me. We truly have something special. Can't you feel it?"

Mitchie's eyes hazed over with fresh tears. She could hear the honesty in his voice, see the care in his eyes. There was no more time she needed, she couldn't last any longer being someone she wasn't. She was ready. Ready to earn his trust back, ready to be happy again, and most importantly, she was ready to wear his ring again.

"I do feel it. It feels like I'm a part of you. I can sense your feelings sometimes. But it scares me, how close we are…I mean, look at how I changed after we separated. I became this horrible, conceited…who-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Person. And when I'm near you, you make me so open, so unsure about everything, except the fact that this feels so right. Is that crazy? Am I crazy?"

"No, you're not, baby. Because I feel the same way."

And he kissed her.

It was sudden, rough, yet it washed both of their doubts right down the drain.

As he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "I'm not afraid to fall if you're the one who catches me."

A fresh tear rolled down Mitchie's cheek as she smiled widely. "I've got ya."

* * *

The rain pattered down lightly on the roof the next morning as Mitchie lay in Shane's arms. She kissed Shane's cheek lightly as she quietly got up and headed toward the baby room.

After turning the light on, she carefully traced the "MT + SG". She went to touch the initials of the deceased children's names, but in place of what she had painted, she found a question mark.

Her heart lightened as she realized the hidden meaning. She grinned and sat down in the rocking chair, closing her eyes, unaware of the danger less than ten feet away from her.

* * *

Shane opened his eyes and stretched, reaching for Mitchie, but instead of hitting what should have been her waist, he hit the bare space next to him. "Mitchie?" He sat up, relief flooding over him as he saw the light coming from the baby room. Chuckling, he pulled his sweatpants over his boxers and trudged tiredly towards the bright room.

* * *

Mitchie tensed as she heard an unnatural crunch of leaves outside the window, but she ignored it, telling herself it was probably just a squirrel or deer.

She pulled the blanket tighter over her body and yawned. There was nothing to be afraid, she was with Shane now.

She was safe.

* * *

Shane's smile quickly diverted to a frown as panic hit his chest hard.

Don was outside the window, aiming a gun right at the love of Shane's life.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie quickly awakened to see Shane lunging towards her, she gasped, clearly confused of what was happening until she heard the sickening sound of a gunshot.

Shane fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder, and Mitchie looked at the window to find Don wink at her and then run away.

Her breath was heavy and she stared at the window for several seconds before realizing that Shane had been hurt. She screamed for help and knelt down next to him, turning the broad body over.

"Shane…Shane, baby, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Shane gave her a weak smile. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, baby!"

"Good." He let out a short laugh and his eye lids closed.

"Shane!"

Mitchie let out a sob and pulled his body close, not even noticing the people and paramedics crowding around her.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate paced around the noisy waiting area of the hospital, glancing at a very silent Mitchie every once in a while.

Shane had gone into surgery an hour after he had been taken into the ER. The doctors hadn't told Mitchie anything except that he had gone into shock.

Don had apparently been caught by the apartment's security team and was placed in the city jail until Shane and Mitchie were ready to file charges.

Mitchie sat cross-legged in one of the hard chairs, twiddling her fingers nervously. Her heart was still pounding and the sound of the gunshot was still ringing in her ears.

The sight of Shane falling to the floor, clutching his shoulder, kept replaying over and over in her mind.

She was terrified. Terrified for Shane, terrified for herself, terrified for Caitlyn and Nate, terrified for the people who now lived in fear in the apartment complex.

"Shane Gray?"

Mitchie looked up at an aging doctor, who was looking expectantly at her. She slowly stood and walked over to him.

"Is he okay?"

He smiled sadly at her timid voice, sympathizing her because of all she'd been through.

"He should be alright. He still is in shock, we aren't sure if he will enter a coma just yet. If he wakes up, that will answer our questions. When he wakes up, the only thing we should be afraid of is an embolism. Until then, he seems fine."

Mitchie nodded slowly, barely registering a word he said. "Can I go sit with him?"

"Of course."

The doctor waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Caitlyn and Nate.

Nate studied the older man's face and his heart felt heavy. "There's more, isn't there?"

Caitlyn gripped her husband's hand tighter and took a deep breath. "Please tell us."

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses. "I'm terribly sorry. We removed the bullet successfully, but it was so deep, it left some damage we could not repair. I'm afraid Shane is going to lose function in his right arm."

* * *

Mitchie cried quietly as she brushed the hair out of Shane's face.

She took hold of his hand and said gently,

"I'm not leaving you, baby. I'm right here."

* * *

**a/n: This is probably the hardest chapter I have hard to write yet. So intense…wow. Please review and let me know what you think. Xoxo **


	15. Weightless

**a/n: ah, so 15 reviews got me to 169! I love ya'll! Thank you to everyone who voted for me in the Indie CR Awards, I'm happy to announce that Love On The Volleyball Court won Honorary Best Comedy!**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: WEIGHTLESS

Shane had no idea what had happened in the past twenty four hours he was in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was looking for Mitchie.

What had happened to him? Why couldn't he feel his right arm? Was Mitchie safe?

"…So it's completely up to you, Mr. Gray, but I suggest the prosthetic, because it has less risks. Also-"

"Excuse me?"

The gray haired man look up from his clipboard, raising an eyebrow at Shane's interruption. "Yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate argued in the corner of the waiting area, looking over at Mitchie every so often.

"Nate, we have to tell her!"

"I think it's better if either the doctor or Shane tells her!"

"We were technically the first to know, so we should tell her. She trusts us."

"Caity, it's the doctor's job to tell her what's going on."

"And it's our job to be good friends."

Nate turned around and studied Mitchie, who was trying her best to read a magazine without looking up. He pursed his lips, his heart aching realizing how heartbroken she must feel.

"Fine."

"So we'll tell her?"

"Yeah."

Caitlyn smiled lightly and pecked his lips, heading over to Mitchie and gently pulling the magazine out of her grasp.

"Mitch? We have to talk."

Mitchie nodded silently, knowing that Caitlyn would end up doing most of the speaking.

Sharing a quick glance with Nate, Caitlyn cleared her throat. "Shane is going to be fine, but there is one important thing you need to know."

Tears gathered in Mitchie's eyes. "What?"

Caitlyn sighed deeply, closing her eyes and squeezing her best friend's hands in reassurance. "Shane lost function in his right arm."

No. The doctor said there was nothing to worry about. He lied to her face! Tears trickled down her cheeks and she curled up on the chair. "No, no, no! Why? Oh, God, why?"

Caitlyn stood up and sat down next to Nate, watching the devastating scene in front of her.

If only Don had shot himself.

* * *

Shane cried in disbelief. He was losing his arm?

How did he get from going to get Mitchie to losing a part of his body?

He closed his eyes and tried his best to remember.

_Mitchie sat in the rocking chair, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. His heart felt content, but that emotion quickly turned to panic._

_He felt himself lunge forward, and a loud shot rang in his ears, followed by a deep pain in his shoulder. Everything was blurry and he could hear Mitchie crying, then everything just disappeared…_

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, Mr. Gray? What is it going to be?"

Knowing his decision would forever change his life, he took a deep breath before choosing an option.

"Prosthetic. I…want the prosthetic."

* * *

Mitchie sat by herself in the lobby, since Caitlyn and Nate had to go to the police station to file statements.

She played with the engagement ring on her finger, feeling empty. Shane had woken up a few hours earlier, yet she wasn't allowed to see him. It was killing her.

"Mitchie?"

She looked up, hopeful.

The nurse smiled. "You can come back now."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, standing up and running to Shane's room.

* * *

Shane looked up and smiled as Mitchie entered.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were." As she sat down, he took her hand, gently rubbing it.

Mitchie smiled sadly, glancing at the unmoving right arm of her lover. "I've been here all day, baby."

Wanting to lighten the mood, Shane joked, "Oh. I thought wearing your pajamas out was a new trend, my bad."

Mitchie laughed, her eyes glistening in happiness, realizing that even though Shane lost his arm, he was still here with her.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**a/n: Short, I know! But I have to go to sleep. Haha. Tell me your thoughts on everything that has happened in a review!**


	16. Coping

**a/n: Hey! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You're amazing.**

**So I did some really cool research for this chapter, and I have found a new respect for people with prosthetic arms. They are so brave and I'm proud of them for having the guts to not be ashamed of themselves.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: COPING

"Good, Shane. Now try lifting that newspaper. Great job!"

Mitchie made lunch in the kitchen, listening to Shane's therapist help him get used to his new prosthetic. Shane had opted for one of the newest kinds that could be controlled by muscles in his shoulder and chest, even allowing the robotic fingers to bend and flex. He was doing so well, he was happy, determined, so Mitchie was happy as well.

She smiled as she heard his laughter ring through the apartment as he made a mistake. That had been the thing with Shane. He was okay with making mistakes, he was thrilled about this new adventure in his life, and he thought it was the coolest thing ever.

"Lunch is ready." She placed the tray on the coffee table, sitting down next to Shane, smiling at Dean, the therapist.

Shane took a deep breath and reached for the sandwich, smiling in triumph before taking a big bite.

Mitchie and Dean shared a knowing smile, and reached for their own food. They ate slowly, enjoying the quiet.

Shane finished before the others, so he silently gazed at Mitchie, his heart soaring. Ever since getting equipped with his prosthetic, he looked more closely at the people in his life. And Mitchie…she was so beautiful, inside and out. She helped him whenever he needed it, supported him, was there with him always. He looked down and smiled softly, realizing that she was still wearing the engagement ring. Taking a deep breath, gently as he could, he reached for her hand.

Mitchie jumped slightly at the touch of the cool plastic against her hand. But she relaxed again, taking the prosthetic in her hand, squeezing it lightly. Sure, it wasn't Shane's own hand, there was no spark, but she could sense the love and care that he felt when reaching for her. She smiled up at him, tears glistening in both their eyes.

Dean finished his sandwich and saw the scene in front of him, suddenly feeling like an invader. Shane and Mitchie were in love, and they had had no time to be alone since Shane's second operation. He quickly told them that Shane was finished for the day, grabbed his belongings, thanked Mitchie for lunch, and hurried out the front door.

Mitchie blushed as she stood up. "I thought he'd never leave."

Smiling at her rosy cheeks, he stood up next to her, taking her hand with his non prosthetic. "So…I was wondering if I could welcome you to this new apartment properly?"

Blushing even more, Mitchie giggled. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Gray?"

He started pulling her towards the bedroom. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Gray."

Mitchie instantly stopped, looking at him in confusion. "What?"

Shane pointed to the ring on her left hand. "That offer is still valid, you know."

Fresh tears gathered in Mitchie's eyes as she kissed him. "So is my answer."

Shane smiled as they backed into the bedroom, kissing like they needed to in order to breathe.

He felt human again, not because Mitchie wasn't afraid of his arm, but because he was able to make mistakes and be in love with the one person that was truly meant for him.

* * *

A few hours later, Shane and Mitchie lay silent next to each other, Mitchie drawing circles on Shane's chest, Shane caressing her shoulder with his left arm.

Mitchie decided to break the silence, lifting her head to look at Shane's face. "So tomorrow…"

Shane looked down at her, feeling her breath on his cheek. He kissed her forehead lightly, still caressing her shoulder. "What about it?"

"What are you going to charge Don?"

Shane sighed. "I'm making sure as hell he goes to jail. And I think I'll charge him the amount of money it cost for my surgery and arm. It sure isn't cheap."

Mitchie hugged him closer, reliving the memory of that night in her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Don stood in front of the judge in the orange jumpsuit that fitted him so well. He could feel Mitchie glaring at him, but he just sensed Shane looking at him with pity. It was weird.

The judge cleared her throat. "The jury has found Don Sullivan guilty. He will spend eight years in jail for an attempted murder and his bail is fifteen thousand dollars. After his release, he will owe an additional five thousand to Shane Gray. Dismissed."

Shane stood up, shaking his lawyer's hand, and motioning for Mitchie to wait for him. He walked over to Don, who was getting his handcuffs put on.

"For what it's worth, Don, you gave me a new perspective on life, and I thank you for that. I still don't trust you very much, but I do believe that you can become a better person."

Don nodded, truly feeling sorry and guilty. "Take care of Mitchie, man. She loves you."

"I will." Shane gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked back to Mitchie, who was glowing. He hugged her tightly. "I love you, baby."

"I know."

* * *

One month later, Shane was at the doctor's office with Dean, and had insisted that Mitchie stay home, so she laughed and did as he said.

She drank a whole bottle of water and quickly ran to the bathroom, then came out nervouly a few minutes later.

She was excited. She was nervous. She was scared. But she was confident. She had been through this before, so she knew what she was doing. And this time, Shane would be with her through it all.

That is, if her feelings weren't lying to her. She had to wait twenty minutes, so she decided to call Caitlyn.

"Hey, Mitchie."

"Hi!"

"You happy you finally have the wedding planned out?"

"Duh. The sooner the better." She noticed that squeak in her voice, knowing that Caitlyn did too.

"Mitch? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**a/n: YAY! I kind of dumped a lot of information on you guys in this chapter. But it's good information, so you should be happy. Review!**


	17. Kiss And Tell

**a/n: Yay! Everyone doesn't seem to mind Shane's new arm! Woo hoo!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ToughBlvd, whose review made my whole day yesterday, so thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: KISS AND TELL

Mitchie was sitting on the couch, smiling widely as Shane came in. He laughed as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why so happy?"

Mitchie shrugged, still smiling, and kissed his cheek. "You'll know soon enough."

He chuckled as she headed into the kitchen, practically skipping. He headed upstairs and sat down on the bed, relishing their past together.

A sparkling smile graced his face as he remembered everything.

The cab. The first time he met her was in a smelly, cigarette-butt filled cab.

The babies. How could he not remember Shay and Shailene? He was going to raise them as his own, but God had decided to rip that opportunity from his grasp. Then, he had thought it a tragedy, but he suddenly realized that God wanted him and Mitchie to start over. Fresh.

The first kiss they ever shared. He decided to quickly peck her on the lips on her porch after a romantic dinner at McDonald's. Then, the next day they had made out in a tableware store. It was weird, but it was them.

The night he made Mitchie move in with him. His first ever encounter with Don had been that night. He'd hated him from the start.

The proposal. He cracked a smile thinking of how he tortured his poor brothers, wanting everything to be perfect. And it had been.

The breakup. He had felt empty for the first time that day, and it didn't feel good. That's when he knew Mitchie was the one, because looking at any other woman made him feel worthless.

The makeup. It was so cheesy, it could have been written into a movie.

"Shane! Come on! Early dinner!"

Mitchie started getting nervous again as she heard Shane walking down the hall. Was he going to not be excited? He already had so much stress on his back, a baby would just add more weight.

She shook her head, dismissing such thoughts. Shane would be happy that she was carrying his child. He would be thrilled.

"Need help?" Shane asked out of politeness, but he was already grabbing two dishes and silverware sets. He glanced at Mitchie, who seemed pale all of a sudden, but he ignored it.

Before he went to sit down, Mitchie pulled him close. "Shane."

"Yeah, babe?" Why was she acting so weird? So…secretive?

"I have something to tell you."

There was a glisten in her eyes, and something else that he could not register. He started to get uneasy. "What, babe? Is there something the matter?"

"No, everything's great." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "We're having a baby."

It took Shane a few seconds to process that thought. Tears leaped to his eyes and a smile came upon his face. "Oh my God. Are you serious? We're having a baby?"

Mitchie just nodded, glad that this was the exact reaction that she had wanted. "Yes, Shane. I'm carrying your baby." She made sure to emphasize that.

He started crying out of pure joy, pulling her close in a tight, yet gentle, hug. "I love you, Mitchie. I love you, I love you, God, I love you."

And dinner was suddenly forgotten as they held each other, crying happy tears.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Shane smiled widely and placed a delicate kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too."

Everything was perfect in their little world. Everything was set right again, and they were happy.

Mitchie had even learned to get along with her mother, who was surprisingly pretty cool with Shane.

Caitlyn and Nate found out soon after Shane and Mitchie that they too were expecting. It was a dream come true for Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Time went by as if nothing bad had ever happened. Shane's prosthetic wasn't even noticed. It was like he had never even lost his arm.

Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**a/n: aw. So like…two chapters left. I'm so sad. Haha. Do you guys think we can get to 220 reviews by the end? I think so…REVIEW!**


	18. Welcome Amelia

**a/n: So I have a lot of time on my hands, so I figured why not write? I'm glad I'm not the only one that's sad that this story is coming to an end. You all have been so supportive of me and my random mood for twists. I love each of you and you are all my friends.**

**This chapter is dedicated to muzicoftheheart, whose reviews always make me smile. You are such a sweetheart. **

**Enjoy guys!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: WELCOME AMELIA

Shane cringed as Mitchie yet again screamed in pain. This was horrible. He had never been through the process of birth before, well…he had, but that's different, and he had no idea it was this bad.

Mitchie was in deep pain, and hearing her mother go on and on about how it was worse when she had to go into labor at sixteen was not helping. She pinched Shane's hand, causing him to glance at her cautiously, and motioned for him to get rid of her mother.

"And my God, you were a huge baby! Pushing you out was enough to want to die. Seriously, I thought it was over for the both of us. I didn't even have a hand to squeeze. What hell I went through for you. Hopefully this child won't be such a pain in the keister to push outta your gut."

"Ma, why don't you go see if Caitlyn wants to come?" Shane smiled politely, realizing that he too was getting a headache from her constant chattering.

Connie stopped mid sentence and sent a small glare to her son in law. "Fine." She kissed Mitchie's cheek and left the room.

"Oh thank God!" Mitchie let out a deep breath and smiled at Shane, who was practically hiding in the corner. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my other arm from coming off." He smiled sheepishly. He loved Mitchie to death, but really, he wanted to hold his kid with at least one non prosthetic arm.

Mitchie huffed. "Well, really, I wouldn't be in so much pain if you hadn't decided to go all horny."

Shane chuckled and walked back to his position next to her bed. "We're having a baby, Mitch. We're actually here." His smile could have lit up Las Vegas.

As another contraction hit her, Mitchie smiled in pain, gritting her teeth. "Oh, believe me, I know."

All Shane could do was smile like an idiot.

* * *

Three hours later, Shane was holding a female replica of himself in his left arm. He was cautious of holding his delicate child in his prosthetic. His eyes were glossy and a small smile rested on his lips as his daughter grinned up at him with her small toothless mouth.

The doctor nodded him back over to Mitchie, who was much calmer, yet looking quite exhausted. She smiled widely as her husband came over and placed their daughter in her arms. Tears fell down her face softly as she laughed. She looked up at Shane, who was still looking at their child in awe. Her heart fluttered and she whispered, "Amelia."

Shane looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"Amelia. Her name should be Amelia."

Shane smiled. Amelia was originally Shailene's middle name. He took Mitchie's hand in his own and smirked. "If you agree, I think her middle name should be Donna, in honor of Don. He brought us closer together."

Mitchie smiled. "Amelia Donna Gray. Welcome to the world, baby."

Shane just watched the two most important people in his life interact with each other with a content grin on his face. Finally, everything was set right.

Mitchie was permanently his now, Amelia was his daughter, his little princess. She would be spoiled. He knew that the second he heard her cry ring out through the small white room. And he knew that he would love just as much as Mitchie the minute he looked into the familiar brown orbs filled with genuine understanding. Amelia would be smart, he could feel it, she would be a great daughter, someone who would make him proud. He felt like flying.

Because his life is perfect.

No more worries, no more pain, no more threats. Because with Mitchie by his side, he doesn't have to wonder any longer.

He doesn't have to tell himself just maybe anymore.

He can say yes.

**a/n: so short, I know! But everything in this chapter was basically just what I needed. Sigh. Epilogue is next, then we're done. Review please!**


End file.
